The Bar Scene
by RoosterHawk
Summary: What would happen if Shego and Seven of Nine ever met? Read and find out. ;


**The Bar Scene**

**By Athemis and Zenarraus J. Armez**

_Disclaimer:_ _Star Trek Voyager_ and all things related are the property of Paramount Pictures, I own nothing and none of the characters, except for the occasional OC I create and place in the Star Trek universe… which I don't own. This story also includes a sexual relationship between four consenting adult women, not your cup of tea? Go drink out of someone else's then.

Kim Possible and Shego belong to Disney, I don't own either of them.

This story was made with the help of Athemis(Whom can be found here on ) she did the dialogue and I did the touchups, I couldn't have done it without her since I fail at Shego's personality. :)

* * *

The U.S.S Voyager clung peacefully to the docking port of an alien space station, the intrepid class starship and her crew had encountered the station while on their seemingly never-ending journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. The ship having been stranded in the Delta Quadrant for many years now, with not many stops planet side the ship's captain, Captain Kathryn Janeway, decided it would be good for the whole crew to stop and take some R&R at the station.

When saying the whole crew she meant the _whole_ crew, and she knew that would not sit well with one crewmember in particular. So taking the initiative she decided to invite a few members of the senior staff along with this certain crewmember to come join her in one of the 'cleaner' bars after she sorted out a few arrangements.

The bar was busy tonight, it had only been two days since the crew of Voyager had set down on the space station and the crew was taking to the station quite well, and with few accidents so far. Only three bar fights had broken out that involved some of Voyager's crew and normally they were only involved and not the direct cause.

Seven of Nine, former Borg drone and usual workaholic, walked into the bar tentatively. She was not one for this scene, in the past it had been affirmed that alcohol seemed to effect her Borg implants severely. In fact it had only taken her one glass of wine before she was set to talking about how she was one with the crew, and the hangover she had experienced soon after, though alleviated by a pain suppressant hypo-spray, she'd still not enjoyed the feeling. She shuddered slightly at the memory and continued moving around the mass of people, looking for the captain. It was her, after all, who had requested the young Borg's attendance tonight.

* * *

_"Oh come on Seven. It's R&R, even you have to take a break sometime," Janeway said playfully, keeping her eyes fixed on the Borg. She couldn't move a muscle, Seven was prone to cracking this way._  
_"I do not require it, there is work to be done in Astrometrics which I can finish." Seven retorted, inflicting some Borg tones onto the sentence to keep her stoic expression strong. This, of course, backfired when the other woman just smiled. Seven knew what was coming and she knew she wouldn't be able to say no._  
_"Well won't you do it for me?" Seven internally winced, it was her weak spot and Janeway had executed it wonderfully, "You can work on some of the Doctor's social lessons while your there?" Seven sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. _

'_Damn.', She thought, just because she did not use vulgar expletives out loud didn't mean she never thought them, Seven could never say no when it came to the captain._  
_"Very well, I shall attend with the rest of the crew tonight." The captain stroked Seven's arm slightly before smiling that wide triumphant smile and Seven didn't regret her choice at all as she watched the petite redhead exit the cargo-bay._

_

* * *

_

Snapping back from the memory Seven spotted a flash of the captain up by the pool table. _'Unsurprising.' _She stated mentally. She looked around, there was only one free seat in the place that allowed her to visually keep in contact with the captain. The fact that table had an occupant was irrelevant, with the place being busy surely doubling up wouldn't be a problem. Seven strode over to the occupied table catching a glimpse of the person sitting opposite her. The sole occupant was a woman, humanoid in appearance with no facial differences to that of a normal human, her skin however had a light green tint and her raven hair was the longest hair Seven had ever seen on a person. Her Borg memory not being able to identify the species caused her to frown slightly, now was as good a time as any to put her social lessons into practice.

"I wish to utilize this chair, am I correct in believing it is uninhabited?" The other woman looked up at that moment with a raised eyebrow causing Seven to shift uncomfortably for a split second, those eyes were almost inhumanly green, they did not look… _natural_.  
"Sure princess, you can have the chair." Seven, ever the oblivious missed the tone of sarcasm in the other woman's voice and proceeded to sit. Glancing back over to where the captain was.

Janeway was still playing pool but this time with another red headed woman that Seven didn't recognize, she was younger no doubt, looked like she had perhaps just reached the legal age to finally go into a bar such as this one.  
"Ahhh cupcake, she's a bit out of your league." Seven glanced sharply to the green skinned woman, she tilted her head in mild confusion and annoyance. She didn't much like the other woman, it was irrational but she just wished to sit at the table observing her captain in peace. But like always she took the comment in stride.  
"I'm an uncertain. I would have to challenge her to a game of pool myself to determine whether she is better or not, even then I was unaware there were leagues involved." Seven finally said, her voice showing no signs of sarcasm but just simple curiosity.  
"Doy!" The woman said, slightly slapping her hand to her forehead, "Not exactly what I meant princess. It's not that you aren't attractive, but well…" The woman gestured at herself for a moment, clearly trying to make a point.  
"Vanity, the excessive belief in one's own abilities or attractiveness towards others. Interesting... especially since you do not garner any more aesthetically pleasing attributes compared to any number of female in here." Seven hadn't intentionally meant to be rude, it was a trait that caused her to be on the receiving end of several Klingon insults on the ship.  
"Oh ouch princess, you don't talk to a lot of girls do you?" The other woman asked dryly, a hint of anger seeping into her tone, "I wouldn't call it vanity... just confidence in my abilities and I know for a fact you can't have her." Seven frowned, she was usually calm but this woman was beginning to annoy her. "I mean lets just say… she likes what _I_ can do for _her_."

Seven stared hard, this woman was talking about her captain! _Her_ captain!  
"I recommend you desist in this verbally offensive exchange." Seven snapped with a deep frown on her lips, clenching the padd in her hand to where the small object made a slight cracking noise. The other woman just sat in shock for a second before bursting out into a fit of laughter.  
"Oh this is just too good!" The raven haired woman said between breaths, "Say something else... come annnn-"

Seven snapped.

The imposing blond grabbed the woman with her Borg hand and lifted her effortlessly off the ground, she had but to raise her other hand and she could deliver a hard enough blow that this offensive being would cease to have life. The other woman lighted her hand in green plasma and snarled, Seven didn't seem to notice as she glared defiantly right back into those unnaturally green eyes.  
"I believe I asked you to stop talking about the captain." Seven reminded the other woman as if speaking to a child, her Borg demeanor giving her a calm appearance.

The dangling woman looked confused, looking at seven with an angry expression she mouthed the word "captain" again.

The two had been so engaged in their own disagreement that they hadn't noticed the bar go quiet and captain Janeway make her way over rather angrily, "Seven what exactly do you think you're doing?"  
"I didn't like the way she spoke about you." The Borg said simply, as if it would be reason enough for the other woman. The black haired woman's eyes went wide for a second before a flash of registration appeared and the green plasma around her fists extinguished.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." The green woman spat out quickly, "I think we have a misunderstanding here princess." Seven looked at her with a raised eyebrow but soon understood why the confusion had even happened, the other red head appeared beside her captain and suddenly she didn't feel so sure of her earlier assessment.  
"Shego what the hell is going on?" The short girl said with hands on hips, she knew what her girlfriend was like but she hadn't enjoyed her pool game being interrupted.  
"Just making friends pumpkin, you know me... ever the conversationalist." Shego explained with a grin. Seven looked beside her and back to the woman she was holding, this was not good.  
"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on." Janeway said in exasperation, not getting why the fuss had even come about.  
"Yeah… princess, you mind putting me down?" Shego asked distractedly. Seven obeyed and after rubbing where she was held Shego turned to the captain, "Ah, the captain I presume? A simple misunderstanding I assure you…" Seven's face turned a nice shade of red as the other woman spoke, how could she had acted so foolishly without even thinking it all through?

"I'm sure your ... crewman here, can tell you more about it. Come on Kim." She took Kim's hand and headed out leaving a very embarrassed Borg behind to confront her captain.  
"Seven?" Janeway began, wanting an explanation for the normally stoic Borg's sudden emotional reaction to  
"I believed she was talking about you, not her friend. I was mistaken… I apologize captain." Seven said, still embarrassed but trying hard not to show it.  
"What on earth did she say to elicit such a response?" Janeway asked, her hackles slightly raised, if that woman had said anything to upset Seven to this point it had to have been something the blond was very sensitive about. The captain would not stand for _anyone_ treating Seven like that.  
"She told me you were out of my league captain." Seven said in a rather small voice.

Janeway blanched... she surely couldn't have heard what she did… right?

"I apologize captain…" The Borg said after a few minutes of silence, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable… I will return to the ship." Seven said quickly, her head bent slightly so she wouldn't have to see the look on the other woman's face, she dreaded what she would see if she did.

Janeway grabbed the Borg's arm before she moved, but she didn't say anything until Seven looked up into her eyes. "No," She said quietly, "You're not out my league at all."

Seven smiled so brightly that Janeway's heart ached, why had she waited so long for this?

**Elsewhere**

"Are you going to tell me what that was about or not?" The young red head asked in annoyance that her girlfriend wouldn't tell her what the earlier altercation had been about.  
"Uh… well let's just say our blond friend has a crush on your pool buddy. Red head was mentioned, confusion entailed." The green woman finished with a smirk, being vague about details on purpose.  
"What am I going to do with you?" The red head asked with a sigh and a smile.  
"Oh I can think of a number of things Kimmie…" Shego said with a devilishly suggestive smirk.

**The End**


End file.
